


Luke's The Cure To Ashton's OCD

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ADD Luke, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Ashton, Dirty Talk, Dom Luke, Fucked Up, Lashton - Freeform, Living room sex, M/M, OCD, OCD Ashton, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sappy, Some angst, Sub Ashton, The Weekend Soundtrack, Tie Kink, Top Luke, add, gagged, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fucked Ashton's mouth for a while before he deemed that the boy looked wrecked enough to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke's The Cure To Ashton's OCD

Luke sat crossed legged in the middle of Ashtons neat bed. Everything in Ashtons room was neat him having crazy OCD. But sense Luke has known Ashton since they were kids he has grown used to Ashton's neat ways and Ashton has gotten used to Luke's sloppy forgetful ways.

"Luke?" Ashton said in almost a warning tone.

"Oh right shit, sorry." Luke was lightly bouncing on the bed making a squeezing noise. Luke's ADD made it really hard for him to stay still. So Luke began to pick at the fabric of his jeans. He had a question to ask Ashton but he was kinda nervous and wasn't sure if he should ask the question in the first place.

"Luke."

"Mmmfh?" Luke blinked out of his inward convo and looked over at Ashton. Ashton's hair was curly and was getting kinda long. Ashton usually hated it when his hair was long especially when it started to fall on his face. His curly hair resting against the frame of his glasses hanging off of his cute nose. 

"You were mumbling." 

"Oh...sorry." Luke blushed not being able to look into Ashtons eyes for some reason. 

"Luke."

"What!" Luke snapped finally lifting his head up to look in Ashton's frustrated but worried eyes. Ashton took his glasses off and set them down on his organized desk, it was currently his homework time and usually he wouldn't even glance at Luke no matter how annoying or loud Luke gets. Somehow Ashton has managed to learn how block Luke out when he's doing homework. It was a skill that Luke's family hasn't learned yet which is why they usually send Luke off to his house. But there's something wrong with Luke today, he's not his usual giddy self. He only starts mumbling to himself when he's nervous or unsettled and seemed to feel both today. 

Sighing Ashton started to pack his stuff up telling himself that he can finish his homework later. In his head it really irks him that he's not finished with it, he NEEDS to finish it but he forced it down when he looked into his friends eyes. They were a little bit dialed, another reminder of the drugs Luke has to take.

"Come on Luke lets take some medicine."

Sighing Luke nodded and bit his lip. "What's wrong Luke?" Ashton asked while going on his tippy toes trying to find the medicine box that he placed above his cabinet. 

Sighing Luke got up and leaned over Ashton easily grabbing the box." The guys in my P.E. class were being mean again."

Sighing frustratingly Ashton hissed." I don't know why you let those guys get in your head. All they ever do is make fun of people that they're jealous of."

Luke frowned plopping on Ashton's bed. He heard Ashton open the box as he began to prepare their medicine on his desk behind him." But you see that's just it, they weren't being mean to me like usual. They were making fun of this new kid named Louis. They said that he was too small to ever get a girl and that his penis would be too small and that it'd just fall out."

"Luke!" Ashton hissed." My parents are here and if they ever hear you say those things-"

"No they're not they told me to take you to my house to sleep over because they're gunna be gone for the night again." Luke said not noticing how this information was hurting Ashton. Not seeing Ashton scratch his wrist, or seeing him squirt some hand sanitizer over the scratch marks.

"Of course they're out at the casino again. Of course they are. Of course they'd tell you to tell me this, and ask you to take care of me when they're gone. Did they not ask you this?"

Luke blinked a couple of times not understanding why Ashton always got all weird when his parents left." Yes they did and I don't see why you're mad, I'd love it if my mom went out for the night. She's always pestering me." Luke pouted.

Ashton smiled." Yes well I suppose both of our parents are a bit mad."

Luke giggled." Very very mad."

"Come on Luke lets go downstairs I hate taking medicine in my bedroom." Ashton said grabbing his glasses and putting them back on.

Luke nodded understanding. The child shot up and decided to run down the stairs, "Careful!" Ashton chased standing at the top of the steps watching as that crazy child slid on the tile floor, his white socks almost made him slip. 

"Whoa Ashton did you see that I almost slipped but then I ran into the wall and now I'm fine."

Forcing a smile on his face Ashton said," Yes I did. So go on about your story."

Luke frowned. "S-story? What story?"

"The one about the guys making fun of the new kid."

"Oh yeah!" Luke shouted a bit too loudly. He jumped up and plopped down on the couch bouncing a bit. "Lets take some medicine first." Ashton nodded and sat next to Luke lighting up the medical marijuana and offering Luke the first hit. 

At first they hated the idea of taking the drug but one time Ashton had a really bad anxiety attack for the first time in front of his parents and his parents forced him to take it, Luke, being the supportive loyal friend he is, decided to take the treatment as well to make Ashton feel less alone. Luke at times maybe dense but when it comes down to it he is often wiser than anyone Ashton ever met. 

After taking a drag Luke passed it over to Ashton and right as Ashton took a hit Luke said." I wanna have sex."

Ashton Coughed for days.

"What?!" Ashton hissed out his voice a bit raspy and lower now. 

Luke smiled sheepishly taking another hit." They kept on talking about all the girls they've fucked and shit. And when they were done even the little kid that they were making fun of yelled back at them that he even had sex." Luke frowned and seemed a bit troubled." And he was gay." Luke said that part quietly.

"And so now you want to have sex?" Ashton said trying not to laugh at Luke's absurd reasoning.

Luke took a hit before passing it to Ashton. "Yes."

"With who?" Ashton asked taking a hit and passing it to Luke.

Luke started laughing his chest bubbling with amusement." I wanna have sex with you duh. Who else?"

Ashton leaned back on the couch feeling the medicine take over. Felling his shoulders loosen up, felling his thoughts slow down, but not entirely feeling the weight of Luke's words. "soooo you wanna have sex.....with me. Luke do you even know how sex works?"

Luke frowned and crossed his arms, something flashed behind Luke's eyes that Ashton couldn't place but just as quickly as it came it passed so Ashton tried not to ponder too much on the unusual expression. "I have watched plenty of porn to know what it is." 

Ashton busted out laughing, "Porn is nothing like real life."

"Oh and so you've had sex before?" Luke said taking the medicine form Ashton and taking a hit.

"Yes I have.......It was terrible."

 

It was quiet, the both of them were laying down on the couch their legs hanging off the couch entangled with one another's. 

"And who would top?" Ashton asked as he felt the drugs kick in. Slowly his body began to relax, the best way to describe it is like taking a hot shower after a long day. It always takes a while for his brain to shut off but it always helped when Luke was here, his constant talking soothed Ashton in a way that was better than any drug.

"I would duhhh."

Ashton snorted. " Yeah right you could handle m-"

Luke's never been a violent person, in fact Ashton remembers this one time Luke's older brother got drunk, like really drunk. He had a house party and Luke was crying his hands covering his ears while he rocked back and forth his body curled up in a ball on the floor. Ashton rubbed his back understanding that Luke hated the loud music playing and hated all the loud horny strangers being in his house. His older brother, drunk off his ass, started hitting Luke calling him the worst of names frustrated with him, with having to deal with him all the time. Now Ashton has seen Luke naked a hundred times the boy ,very unlike Ashton, had no shame. Ashton knows that not only is Luke tall as fuck but he his also strong as fuck his wide shoulders and lean torso packed strength that Luke has never used. Luke let his brother punch him nearly knocking him out. Ashton tried to pull him off of Luke but he was too weak. After it was over Ashton yelled at Luke asking why he didn't fight back. The submissive bastard responded with, "I could never hit my brother. He's MY BROTHER!"

Ashton cried hugging Luke for a long time before cleaning up his bruises and tucking him into his bed, they stayed at Ashton's house for a month before Ashton allowed Luke to go back.

His brother never apologized. 

 

After that Ashton made a huge effort to become fit, and soon the nerd of the school became the hot nerd of the school, of course the smartest kid of the school was too blind to notice this change but Luke wasn't. 

"I could handle you Ashton." Luke said taking the game remote and going on YouTube putting on The Weekend. 

Ashton turned to look at Luke his eyebrow raised." The Weekend?" Luke usually plays some bandy type music after they take there medicine. Something like medicine by The 1975.

"Yes the weekend. I love his music. And you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" Ashton asked with a smirk pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Now Ashton has known Luke for a long time, enough to be completely shocked at Luke's response and the calm dark chilling way he said it in.

"The question of me being able to bend you over this table and fuck you with out a fight, or me having to take you here right on the couch with your hands tied behind your back and mouth gagged to keep you from squirming to much."

"..............."

"Ashton, choose or I'll choose for you." Luke looked up at the T.V. Watching the dramatic but sensual music video of Often. His dark expression stayed plastered on his face as he whispered. " I'm far, very far from being a Virgin Ashton. "

Ashton shivered his body reacting wayyyy before his brain as he lifted his arms up his wrists locked together in a silent demand. Luke looked down at the hands his dark eyes seemed pleased with his response. Luke with one large hand grabbed onto Ashton's wrists pushing them up and over his head in one fluid motion. His body suddenly flushed against Ashton's. Luke slowly brought up his free hand his fingertips brushing against the fabric of Ashton's shirt pushing it up a bit. Ashton's chest was heaving and when Luke's fingertips dragged up and over his nipple he gasped at the feel of it, his arms pushing up against Luke's. Luke easily pushed back on them his fingers retracting in a silent warning. Ashton's eye's flickered up to meet Luke's cocky ones. " Go get a tie, the dark green one. It seems that you little control of yourself and I'm going to need to fix that"

Ashton nearly tripped while running up the stairs.

By the time he came down stairs Luke cleared the coffee table and pushed it so that one of the shorted sides was against the couch. His shirt was off and his toned body never looked more appetizing. "Come." Luke commanded his harsh V-Line becoming highlighted by his dark unbuttoned unzipped tight jeans, in fact it hung so low that Ashton could see the beginning of Luke's surprisingly black pubic hair. 

Ashton waddled over to Luke his hard on making it hard to walk normally. Luke took the tie out of his hands and stepped forward putting the tie on the coffee table before resting one hand on the side of Ashton's face. With his other hand slowly, tenderly, sensually took Ashton's glasses off and put them on the couch. He then sat right next to them and put a hand behind his head relaxing into the couch before demanding. "Strip."

Ashton's eyebrows shot up. Had he not just taken his medicine he would have slapped Luke but instead he cockily took his shirt of as he watched Luke take himself out of his jeans and began to stroke his half hard cock the faint sound of The Hills playing in the background. Giving him a show Ashton shimmied out of his jeans blushing a bit at Luke's raised eyebrows. "No underwear ?"

Ashton shrugged "It's too restricting."

Luke smiled before standing up and taking the green tie. "Turn around." Ashton did as he was told shivering when Luke's hand dragged down the center of his back before grabbing both of his wrists and tying them behind his back. Luke took a step forward his body pressing up against Ashton as he whispered in his ear." The safe word is The Weekend." Ashton nodded not trusting his voice, his Adams apple bobbing while he swallowed heavily.

Ashton felt The heat of Luke's body leave him. He stayed where he was until he heard Luke say "Suck." Turning around Luke got down on his knees and kicked a stripe up Luke's cock trying hard to shut his mind up. Trying to block out the need to poor disinfectant all over himself. To be honest Ashton's never given head but he's received it. Lets just say that the few times Ashton been drunk he becomes a man slut and yeah.....

Ashton experimentally took Luke down as deep as he can, surprising the both of them when he bottomed out not even gagging or feeling the need to gag. "Amazing. You have no gag reflex." Luke observed the arm around his head coming to rest on his stomach while his other hand caressed Ashton's jaw and neck. Ashton needing to breath came back up, his lips already looking pink. "Let me fuck your mouth." Luke said his hand still caressing Ashton's face as he sat back on his heels, his chest heaving.

Nodding Ashton leaned down and puckered his lips looking up at Luke with watery eyes. Luke smiled devilishly as his hips without warning snapped up, his hand shifting to grab onto Ashton's hair lightly pulling. He fucked Ashton's mouth for a while before he deemed that the boy looked wrecked enough to fuck. Tears were spilling over Ashton's dilated eyes, his cheeks were flushed his neck as well, his lips were bright red and his curly hair was wild.

Smirking Luke pulled himself out before commanding Ashton to laydown on the coffee table chest first his knees on the floor against the table his dick painfully hard lay against his stomach and the table his hands behind his back, the fabric complementing Ashton's smooth skin. Luke just sat there for a while just looking at Ashton.

And then he got up went down on his knees and ate Ashton out, the curly haired lad gasping as his cheeks got roughly pulled apart moaning loudly as his sensitive puckered flesh met the warmth of Luke's tongue. Ashton pushed against the green fabric his back arching head flown back hair falling out of his face as Luke took no time in eating Ashton out, His tongue lapping, licking, lips puckering pushing against his walls. 

"L-Luke." Ashton gasped. 

And then Luke left, his body retracting as he stood up and barked out a "Stay." Before walking up stairs. At first Ashton was confused and beyond frustrated but when he saw Luke come back down with a bottle of lube and a condom Ashton exhaled. But then he saw the purple tie and his eyes flicked up to meet Luke's. Luke squatted down to meet Ashton's height and looked at him in the eyes his pants still on but dick out laying against his stomach. "Ashton I'm going to put this over your mouth, It'll be loose enough so you can actually pull it off yourself. Please don't be afraid to you the safe word. The green tie is loose enough to break out of as well so if you cant speak then don't be afraid to push me away okay?" 

Ashton looked up to meet Luke's insanely blue eyes." Just fuck me already." He almost moaned out his brain to focused on the thought of cuming his body needing it shaking for it.

Smirking Luke tied the purple fabric and as he promised it was loose enough to push way over his lips.

Again without warning Luke pushed two slicked up fingers in Ashton, and the boy knew in the back of his mind he was cringing at the place Luke was preparing to fuck. Tomorrow he was going to spend the rest of his day cleaning and inspecting his body but right now his body was acting on pure instinct his hips rocking back to meet Luke's fingers.

"Fuck yourself." Luke commanded and watched in awe as Ashton fucked himself, hard against Luke's slender but long fingers. Luke was the most surprised at how loud Ashton was, despite the tie Ashton was moaning deep in his throat the sound driving Luke insane. Luke took his fingers out nearly moaning himself when he saw Ashton's hole twitch from the loss.

Luke quickly rolled on the condom and aliened himself. He watched the tense muscles of Ashton's back relax the deeper he went, he grunted loudly when he bottomed out Ashton withering and moaning underneath his weight. "Fuck, you're so tight." Luke moaned. 

Ashton understood why Luke pushed the table so it was against the couch. With each hard relentless thrust the coffee table slammed against the couch but since the couch was against the wall it didn't move. The sound of the table pushing up against the couch seemed to spur luke on, or maybe it was Ashton's loud, very loud high pitched whiny moans. Luke fucked hard and deep soo deep inside of Ashton brushing past that sweet spot with every thrust his hands digging in Ashton's hips. Ashton gasped his mouth hung open but no sound came out as his body convulsed and he saw white. He sagged against the table as Luke slowed down tremendously. He leaned over and whispered in Ashton's ear, "I want you to cum again." 

Pushing the fabric out of his mouth Ashton murmured, "I can't Luke I-Fucking hell!" Luke, feeling the little bundle of nerves, fucked upward right into it his hands snaking around and stroking Ashton's hardening cock. He tightened around Luke making the boy moan.

"Luke Jesus Christ."

"You like this d-don't you. L-Like b-being tied up. L-Like being f-fucked out of y-your mind, f-fucked until-l your limbs a-are to weak t-to hold y-your self up. Y-you like b-being used. Don't you Ash -fuck!" Luke hissed when Ashton purposely experimentally tightened his muscles. 

It took a while for Luke to cum, Ashton came two more times before Luke, his thick length spilling into the condom. Ashton whined when Luke finally pulled out, his wrecked super sensitive hole twitching for 5 minutes straight. Ashton almost immediately fell asleep laid on the coffee table, his cheek flat against the glass snoring lightly. Luke cleaned what he could before picking Ashton up and laying him down on his bed. He took out some of ashtons wipes and cleaned what he could on Ashton. He ran downstairs and put the furniture back knowing that Ashton was just going to clean everything again.

That night Ashton curled into Luke murmuring an, " Love you Luke."

Smiling Luke kissed the top of Ashton's head. "I know." 

"Geek."

"Nerd."

 

That morning Luke woke up with Ashton literally on top of him, as in Ashton was riding Luke. Luke blinked a couple of times moaning when Ashton sunk back down on his length. " You know the strangest thing happened to me this morning." Ashton said pushing himself forward and back his hands flat against Luke's broad sexy chest. 

"Same." Luke said with a smile his hands wrapping around Ashton's hips.

Ashton rolled his eyes." I strangely don't have the urge to clean." Luke's eyebrow went up. 

" Maybe all you needed was a dick up your ass to loosen it up a bit."

Ashton grabbed a pillow and threw it at Luke the both of them laughing at Luke's joke.

"You know it's hard to fuck you when you're like this."

Smirking Luke easily changed positions so he was on top his small hips arching hitting that sweet spot but not moving. He pushed Ashton's hips down forcing him to whine at not being able to move feeling the pressure but it not being enough. " How about now?"

" I hate you."

"You love me."

"So what if I do?"

Luke harshly fucked up into Ashton watching as the boys red lips opened in a huge O Shape his chest taking it a huge gust of air as he gasped his hands frantically grabbing the pillow he threw at Luke not to long ago and squeezing it. " Then I love you too." Luke said smirking at Ashton's angered but lust filled face. 

"Just fuck me already."

"Always so bossy."


End file.
